Coming of the Fuzors
Coming of the Fuzors is the twenty-eighth and twenty-ninth episode of the Beast Wars TV series. Synopsis Part 1 At the Predacon base, the ship's sensors detect two stasis pods that have landed in Delta Quadrant. Desperate for troops, Megatron and Inferno move out to secure them. Waspinator notices that there is only one moon now, and flies back into the base. Dinobot, looking from afar, also notices the planet's single satellite. Sneaking into the base, Dinobot corners Waspinator, who is looking at the Golden Disks. Grabbed by the thorax, Waspinator points out that there is only one moon now, and Dinobot explains the significance. They're on Earth, and the Disks can foretell the future. In a surprising show of ambition, Waspinator offers to join forces with Dinobot to steal the disks, but Dinobot uses Waspinator to deactivate the shield (by throwing him at it), then escapes and shoots the computers. Blackarachnia, hauling the deactivated body of Tarantulas to his lab, makes a half-hearted effort to stop Dinobot. Having been reduced to a crushed cube, Waspinator is forced to drag himself to the restoration chamber...again. Meanwhile, the Maximals have found another stasis pod. Tigatron and Airazor are heading out for a more extensive survey to see what other effects the Planet Buster has had on the planet. Rattrap says that they should open up the pod, but there is no spark within, and the protoform is a blank. Rattrap asks what the use of that is, and Rhinox says there isn't a use—yet. Elsewhere, the two pods the Predacons are seeking activate their DNA scanners, but the scanners malfunction. Two Transformers emerge, one a wolf-eagle hybrid, the other a scorpion-cobra hybrid. Neither recognizes the other; the scorpion-cobra speculates that he could beat the wolf-eagle up, and attacks. The brawl is interrupted by Inferno, who viciously attacks both newcomers. Observing from afar, Megatron alters their command codes to become Predacons, before knocking Inferno out of the picture just before the latter can fry his foes. Introducing himself, the Predacon leader shows the hybrid robots that they are Transformers. As the scorpion-cobra names himself Quickstrike and the wolf-eagle names himself Silverbolt, Megatron welcomes them both to the Predacons. Elsewhere, Dinobot considers the two disks. Do they hold the future, or just what might be the future? A quick look would confirm how he dies, but it could be used once, and Dinobot could not live unless he were master of his own fate. Destroying them would be a coward's act, so he resolves to know the truth, but later. Placing the original disk under a rock, he takes the alien disk back to the ''Axalon''. At the Maximal base, Cheetor is sent to find Dinobot, while Rhinox hooks himself up to some equipment for an unnamed purpose. Cheetor spots the Preds, but is attacked and pursued. Cheetor calls in his predicament to Rattrap, who prepares to wake Rhinox for battle, only for the computer to inform him that any disturbance to Rhinox—or the base—will separate Rhinox's core consciousness from his body. Dinobot arrives (hiding the disk) and asks what's going on, noting that Sentinel is on full alert. As Rattrap explains the problems, Dinobot, carrying more armament than a small battleship, declares that they must take the fight away from the base. At the Predacon base, Tarantulas's mind is restored to his body, but he has left a psychic link with Blackarachnia, in an attempt to control her. When Megatron contacts the base, a freshly-repaired Waspinator tries to report the earlier events, but Megatron orders them to link up with the others. As Rattrap and Dinobot meet up with Cheetor on a dusty plain, the Predacons, double the Maximal numbers, prepare to attack. Part 2 Dinobot, Rattrap, and Cheetor attempt to hold off six Predacons some distance from their base, to allow Rhinox to complete his mission to travel through the Matrix. When Megatron orders them to take no survivors, Silverbolt protests, saying they should let the Maximals surrender, only to be struck by the irate Predacon commander. When Silverbolt is perplexed by their resistance, Megatron realizes that they are keeping them from their base. He orders Waspinator and Silverbolt to head to the Axalon. Cheetor takes to the air, and Rattrap converts to vehicle mode, ordering Dinobot to hop on and provide cover fire (disgusting the former Predacon). Tarantulas, however, is using the psychic link to force Blackarachnia to search for information on the Golden Disks. While she searches through the files, she discovers something of importance, but refuses to show Tarantulas. When Tarantulas is rendered unconscious by a boulder, Blackarachnia downloads the information, then destroys the computer, claiming that it was boobytrapped. Reaching the Axalon, Silverbolt is shot down by the autoguns, and captured by the Maximals. Dinobot prepares to destroy him, but Rattrap and Cheetor prevent him, instead taking him in to repair him. Rhinox, who has finished, tells the Maximals they must hold the Predacons off for a little while longer. Inside the Axalon, a charge hits the device Rhinox was connected to, heading to a stasis pod with a blank protoform. Outside, the shields fail under the fire, and the Maximals engage—to discover that they are out of ammo. The Predacons seriously injure the Maximals. Having waited a long time for their victory, the Predacons approach, prepared to deliver the killing blow. Before they can finish the Maximals off, there is an explosion in the hull of the Axalon. When the smoke clears, the Maximals and Predacons alike are shocked to see the cause of the explosion—Optimus Primal. The Predacons attempt to destroy him, but Primal, now with his own Transmetal body, causes the Predacons to scatter. Primal takes to the air, dispatching the rest of the Predacons. Megatron attempts to kill Primal, but Silverbolt knocks Megatron off a cliff, defecting to the Maximals. After the battle and some repairs, Primal inquires as to how the new bodies do with absorbing energon. Rhinox remarks that all the energon within the area either detonated or was converted to Energon cubes, so it isn't really a problem right now. They'll have to wait for Tigatron and Airazor's report on the rest of the planet. In the meantime, Primal remarks that he has to put his house in order, such as get to know the new additions, and remove Rattrap's personal effects from his quarters. At the Predacon base, Blackarachnia tells Megatron that Dinobot stole the Disks and destroyed the computers. Megatron and Tarantulas ask if anything from the back ups can be recovered, and when Blackarachnia reveals that it was totally destroyed, Megatron smashes Tarantulas into the wall in rage. Megatron then declares that the Beast Wars has entered a new phase, while, unseen, binary code flashes across Blackarachnia's eyes. Transcript *Coming of the Fuzors/Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Beast Wars episodes